Rebels
"Rebels" is a sci-fi action-adventure film that will be released on an unknown date. It takes place in the future, where robots have rebelled and humans are back to sqaure 1. However, if one of the robots and a human travel back to 2015, they may be able to reverse the war and end what they call the "End Times." The film is directed by DoodleFox, and has another movie in planning. Plot It's the distant year 5015, and not everything is solved by flying cars or teleportation. In fact, it's just the opposite. A war broke out with the human race and their own creations, a civilization of robots known as Workquanots. The war resulted in millions of lives being lost, and both civilzations collapsing...that being literal for the humans, as their floating city crashed into the desert due to the war. Only a few thousand survived the war, including a Workquanot called Invi, voiced by James Spader. Invi wandered the desert, taking whatever resources he could take with him. During his travels, he found a human meditating in the middle of the sand, the human being a young adult named Terrent, played by Chris Pratt. Terrent uses his damaged weapons to attack Invi, but Invi eventually knocks Terrent down. Invi says he'll forgive Terrent for his race's sins, as long as he comes with him to restore peace to the world. Terrent doesn't know what he means, but he agrees to travel, hoping he'll find a solution, too. The two make it to The Core Dome, but not before a gang of pirates attacks them. Terrent uses his weapons and meditation powers while Invi uses his staff, which can travel through time if given a good power source. After the pirates are defeated, the two make their way into the building, where they find "The Core," voiced by Danny DeVito. The Core insults them for a few seconds until Invi drags Terrent to the top of The Core, and drives his staff into the middle of it's head. A bright flash of light appears before the two disappear to an unknown location. We travel to 2015, where Samantha Stevens, played by Sigourney Weaver, is playing with her cat, Reginald. Her friend, Ally, played by Michelle Monaghan, is next to her, studying mathematics. Suddenly, Samantha gets a call from her boss at TEK CORP, an electronics company. Samantha heads over to meet her boss, Peter Arnson, played by Patrick Stewart. Peter discusses a breakthrough in technology, and shows her a piece of The Core, not knowing what it is. He claims it's artificial intelligence that can control any machine it's placed into. Samantha then gets a call from Ally, telling her to come home immediantly. Samantha drives back to her house, only to open the door and see a robot and a man asking Ally what time it is. Samantha kicks the living crap out of of the man, but loses to the robot. They share their names are Invi and Terrent, and ask what time period it is. Samantha hastily answers 2015, and the two realize they've made it to the right time period. TBC Quotes Category:Movies Category:Action/Adventure